


Eivor's Night

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed - Valhalla
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Finger Sucking, Gay Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: How long had it been since Eivor had time to himself?Already he was naked, enjoying the freedom of being alone with himself. A bath and a long scrubbing and he was clean from head to toe and everywhere inbetween. Eivor wanted to be in bliss for as long as he could.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Eivor's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just want a character to be real so they can fuck you into the next life?
> 
> Anyway, I love Eivor, and I just really want to see him fucked senseless.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> (While I tagged it M/M, it's only implied that Eivor has male sex in the past, or in fantasies)

How long had it been since Eivor had time to himself?

Already he was naked, enjoying the freedom of being alone with himself. A bath and a _long scrubbing_ and he was clean from head to toe and everywhere inbetween. Eivor wanted to be in bliss for as long as he could.

His cock was cheerfully ahead of him, already half hard, thick and warm against the V of his hips. His big balls rested against his thighs rolling as if they knew exactly what would be happening soon.

A hand, calloused, muscular, and hairy rubbed across his equally hairy chest. Eivor did not want to hurry this. A slow easy night for a very difficult few months. Almost a year in truth.

His other hand found his closest nipple, rubbing at it and groping his own pec. Eivor had never denied what he loved in a man’s body and his own was a joy to have.  His other hand joined and he squeezed his pecs in tandem, his cock jerked between his legs and his legs flexed in pleasure. “Fuck, but I needed this,” He moan ed  into the air.

I t was tempting just to grab his manhood and stroke to completion. Eivor held back, curling his toes into the fur blankets underneath and pawed at his belly. His last partner had enjoyed the scar running across it, and the way that while muscular, his stomach curved with fat. The attention had been surprising and sensual.

Eivor held back a sigh, it was too tempting, and he hadn’t had time to really,  _truly_ touch himself in so long. His right hand found his cock, and his left found his balls.

Rolling the large orbs in his palm made his shaft throb in his other hand. He groaned and stroked three times, quick and fast, feeling a surge of ecstasy run through his loins. A light squeeze made a light ache run through his balls, and his thighs flexed. Eivor knew it was a little odd, his taste for pain to his manhood, but he enjoyed the momentary ache, tightened his hold for a little more, before focusing on his shaft.

The head was bare, foreskin already pulled back, and Eivor ran a hand across the soft tip parting his piss-slit and shivering at the sensitivity of it.  Already pearls of seed were starting to appear. He was sure if he bred even a man, as his preference, they would become well with child. And  _that_ thought, of breeding a man truly well, made his cock surge.

For a brief moment he thought of Basim, but Eivor still felt untrusting of the man and that fantasy of forcing the man on his cock, face fucking that damn smirk off his face, soon faded.

Instead, Eivor stroked and squeezed his cock, palming his balls and rubbing his middle finger where his ass just started—it was tempting to fuck himself, but he had no oil here. 

But saliva would do, not an _easy_ choice, but there was something about sucking his own fingers getting them ready to fuck his own ass that certainly appealed. His cock jerked painfully in his tight grip. Gods, but he wanted to cum right than and there. In the end his seed covering himself, that would be a beautiful sight to enjoy. Perhaps he would smear his cum inside his own ass when he did finally release. Or cover his face. He _missed_ a man’s seed. Well _another_ man’s seed.

E ivor sucked on his fingers, three now, stretching his lips and rubbing against his tongue. He pulled at the edge of his mouth, pretending for a moment a man was demanding he suckle them.  Finally, when they felt utterly soaked and his mouth felt swollen and hot, he pulled them out.

Raising his hips and spreading his legs, Eivor ran his slick fingers between his cheeks, feeling flushed at the brief touch of fingertips against his hole. Again his cock jerked in his grasp and he idly stroked it urging his manhood patience even as pleasure filled him.

The first finger was hard to let in but it had been quite a time since Eivor had let anything penetrate him. He slowed down and teased his hole, running his finger across the furled skin, and huffing at the sensation. Odin, but he could live like this, pleasuring his body for hours on end. It would grow as boring as fighting did; which is to say, never.

Slowly, his entrance relaxed, allowing his finger to slide in, though not fully, to the first knuckle was all the tight muscle allowed. Eivor groaned in frustration and jerked his cock faster. He wanted to  _cum_ , and spill a heavy load. He squeezed around the tip of his finger and huffed in  thwarted pleasure. His cock heavy and urging him onward. He thrust his hips up and down and only noticed his muscles giving when his full finger entered and he  tightened around it. He took it out when he realized that certainly wasn’t enough to give him bliss. His mouth already open and greeting his fingers.

Unlike before Eivor fucked his mouth, getting his fingers as wet as possible before sliding them back between his legs. His hole took the first finger much more easily than the last time, but the second finger was a struggle. One that he conquered.

Two fingers made his hole  _ache_ , and his cock leak. Eivor grunted and grinded between his hands, sweating already. He panted and fucked himself,  opening his ass, while working his thick cock. It took little to send him over the edge; the sight of himself, his cock throbbing in his fist,  his foreskin covering and uncovering his cockhead,  the way his toes clenched against the blankets, and the feel of his fingers inside his smooth and warm channel.

Eivor came with a roar, feeling the heavy spurts of cum rise from his balls and into his cock, and out. Coating himself with his own seed. It was hot and heavy and exactly what he wanted.

The orgasm seemed endless, his cock throbbing beyond delight, and his fingers ached from his hole’s desperate rhythm of pleasure, and his balls continued to push seed out until they felt painfully, wonderfully, empty.

Finally, Eivor fell back onto the bed, gasping for air. “Thank Odin,” Eivor murmured, squeezing up his shaft and watching a pearl of cum drip from his piss slit. He shivered  in joy  and rocked against his fingers still craddled inside of himself. He could go again but for now he enjoyed the heat of his seed smeared across his chest and manhood.

As for his fingers  he licked clean the first, tasting himself with a ravenous hunger before he smeared his middle finger against his hole and fucked himself with his own seed.

Eivor sighed in contentment. He would go again, maybe not now, but eventually  he would muster up the strength . For now he enjoyed the afterglow, the way his balls and cock ached  hotly . How his ass warmly held his cum and fingers. Legs trembling, and belly  warm with cum.

This, Eivor loved  _this._


End file.
